The Flowing of Passion
by xX7xCloverx7Xx
Summary: UPDATED TO CHAPTER 5! Basically Chihiro falls in love with Haku, but Haku is a river again. Just read it! It's not very long -
1. Daily Visits

Author's Note: I do own any of the Spirited Away characters, though owning Haku would be pretty nice…….. . Okay, well anyways, on with the fanfic ^-^!!

Spirited Away

The Flowing of Passion

Chapter 1 

Daily Visit

The cool water of the river caressed Chihiro's feet as she sunk them in lightly. She sighed, starring into the deep crescents of the water. As she looked she could almost see the face of the boy that had helped her when she was in trouble.

"Good morning, Haku.." she whispered softly. "How is everything today?"

The water ran around Chihiro's toes, flowing up to her ankle. She could feel his essence in the soft water, answering her questions with a compassionate smile. Whether it was just her imagination or not, every morning Chihiro came down to greet her friend. 

She sat on the dock, keeping her feet secured under the water. As the sun rose above the clouds to morning, Chihiro knew it was time to go to school. She quickly drew back her feet and stood up.

"Haku..I have to go to school now, I'll come later. Goodbye Haku." 

She could hear the whispering waves of river rifling over the stones nearby. Chihiro got up and slipped on a pair of sandals she had on before she put her feet into the water. With a small smile, she picked up her book bag and walked the opposing direction, towards her school.

As she walked, she pulled back her thick chestnut hair into a small bun, securing it with a purple elastic, one she had gotten in the world of spirits. Chihiro could remember those days as if they had just happened days ago. The images were burned into her mind, and for that, she was deeply thankful. The thoughts of Haku made her smile, and always brightened up her day. She regretted nothing, and sometimes as she daydreamed, she wished she could go back.

Her pace was picked up when she could almost feel the nine-o'clock hour, the thoughts of Haku still wandering in her mind. 

**********

"Chihiro? You in there?" a distant knocking was heard on the door of her room.

"I'm here mom," she replied hazily. "Did you need something?"

"Yea, actually..I want you to bring this bucket outside and get some cold water from the river. Of course, if you're "tired" again--"

"I'll go mom!" Chihiro said leaping up from her bed. She opened the door, retrieving the bucket.

"My Chihiro..what is it with you and that river?" her mom asked curiously. "You like so much.."

Chihiro paused, looking back at her mom. She blushed slightly, and grinned, opening the door of her house. 

"Yeah, I sure do."

************

"Hey Haku!" she screamed approaching the river. She found a clean spot and sat down. "Mom needs some water." She dipped the bucket into the water, creating riffles of movement. "So, how has your day been? Mine has been really cool. Today, Runa…"

Chihiro went on, not noticing or caring about the people who had walked by and laughed. She confided everything in her dearest friend, and it gave her closure to know her listened..and that he cared. 

Chihiro paused for a few moments, looking deep into the river. She leaned down closer to the river, awaiting for Haku's answer. She could barely ever hear anything, but sometimes..

"Look Haku!" Chihiro undid her hair, letting the soft strands frame her face. "I bring it with me everyday. Every night too." She leaned closer.

"….a..m…az…in..g…Chi…hiro.."

Chihiro jumped up from the ground, laughing with joy. "Oh Haku, it's been such a long time since I've heard you talk!! It feels so good to know you are here..Haku." She sat back down, trying to hear him again.

Far in the distance she could hear the calling of her mother, screaming out her name. Disappointed, Chihiro got up. 

"Sorry Haku..I have to go," she said, rubbing off the dirt that had stained her khakis. "I promise I'll talk to you tomorrow. I promise." She ran off, trailing the bucket of water close to her knees. 

"Oh Haku..what did you have to be a river spirit," she asked softly to herself. She thought of Haku when she was in the spirit world. It hurt her to think of him as a human, knowing him now in the state he was in. It hurt her to imagine his delicate face with his long layers of black hair..and his eyes. It hurt her to wonder about those dark blue eyes that made her love him as a friend from the beginning. She walked up to the backyard of her house.

It was all different now. He's a stupid river spirit and nothing can ever change that, Chihiro thought bitterly. How can he be a god damn river when I love him?? Chihiro suddenly stopped. She could hear her heart steadily pound as she froze, just thinking. What's wrong with me, she asked herself trying to get away from the spell she bounded herself in. She closed her eyes, trying to forget about Haku….and everything she was just thinking about.

"Chihiro, what the hell are you doing?!?" her mom walked out to the backyard starring at Chihiro with a confused look on her face.

Chihiro's eyes flashed open as she let the pail of water fall to her feet. The cool liquid surrounded her feet until it burrowed itself into the grass. 

"Oh my god! Chihiro!" Chihiro's mom quickly picked up the bucket as she glared at her daughter. "What is wrong with you?" without waiting for a reply, she walked off towards the direction of the river to retrieve more water. 

"I..dunno," Chihiro responded a few minutes later. The sun had gone down a tremendous amount, leaving Chihiro standing out in the dim sunlight…alone.

**********

Okay there's chapter 1!! Hope you liked it. Now give me some reviews or I won't finish chapter 2!! Thanx 


	2. Years of Secrecy

Author's Note: I do own any of the Spirited Away characters, though owning Haku would be pretty nice…….. . Okay, well anyways, on with the fanfic ^-^!!

Additional note: After the help of a review and re-watching the movie, I realized that the Kohaku river was actually destroyed…o.o but I don't wanna change the whole story, so I'll pretend that Haku returned and became a spirit of another river!! Lol, or whatever you wanna imagine, that's fine. Thanks for understanding??

Spirited Away

The Flowing of Passion

Chapter 2

Years of Secrecy

Several Years Later…

As time went on, and Chihiro was now a current age of 16. Not a day went by without a visit to the Kohaku river, and not a day went by without Chihiro feeling more than just a friendship with him. And as time went on, Chihiro finally learned to accept her desire and put it away, never to tell anyone. As long as she was with the river, so was okay with her hidden feelings. As long as the river stayed right where it was…

"Chihiro, wake up!" her father stated, shaking her on her right shoulder. 

Chihiro squinted as she rolled over. "What time is it," she breathed.

"It's almost nine. Just because it's Sunday it doesn't mean you can sleep in! C'mon I have some work for you to do." He was aroused by the distant smell of eggs and pancakes that came from down stairs. He followed that smell out of Chihiro's room and into the kitchen where he sat down to eat.

Chihiro rubbed her eyes wearily as she got changed. She slipped on a tight-fitting black t-shirt, and changed into a pair of dark jeans. Walking downstairs, and greeted her parents. 

"Good Morning mom, dad." she said sitting down. Her parents nodded quietly. "I'm going to the river after I eat, " she stated, buttering her toast. 

"Again, huh?" her mom said dully, as her father ignored her remark. "Chihiro..I love the Kohaku river, I really do. But it is not keeping me from my studies and my work. You've been late several times for school..haven't you?" 

Chihiro blushed a little, eating faster. She kept silent, hoping her mom would stop.

"Your studies is far more important than a river. From now on, I only want you visiting once a week. Understood?"

"But--" Chihiro stopped herself as he father's chestnut brown eyes burned into hers. Without a word, Chihiro nodded, and left her house.

She was upset by the new orders that were just given, but she understood her parents disappointment well enough. Ever since she started middle school, her grades steadily dropped, and harder she tried to catch up, the more she fell behind.

Chihiro slumped down onto a fresh patch of grass, sighing. She starred into the river. Suddenly, a few sounds caught her attention.

"Hey miss! What the heck do you think you're doing?!?" He grumbled, walking over to her. "This area is forbidden,"

"What?" Chihiro looked at the man in confusion. He had a hard hat on, and was dressed in a construction suit.

"Listen missy. Get out, this is our property. You can come back when we are done." He pointed to her left, where a sign was dug into the ground.

__

Coming soon, Heartfelt Market Mall. For employment opportunities, please call 344-1230

"Oh, well I just want to visit the river. When can I come back?" she asked looking back at the man.

"Never." he said rolling his eyes. "We are building over the stupid river, okay? Now, please leave. I have work to do. " He shoved her aside, and walked away.

Chihiro looked intently at the sign. She couldn't believe it. A mall? In place of the river? She ran over to the Kohaku river, which still embraced its sweet innocence, unaware of anything.

"Oh my god, Haku, " she exclaimed, tears filling her lavender eyes. "They're getting rid of this river!" her voice broke as she collapsed on the ground. The sweet waters stayed calm, not a riffle in sight. "I'm so sorry Haku," she whispered clearly, loud enough so that Haku could hear. "I don't know what to do…"

And there they were, as the construction workers walked back, they're patience long gone. She lay where she was..and she knew, she had to let him know her feelings. 

Ok, even shorter!! Sorry it took me so long! Well, tell me what you think. Thanx


	3. The Rain of Truth

Author's Note: I do own any of the Spirited Away characters, though owning Haku would be pretty nice…….. . Okay, well anyways, on with the fanfic ^-^!!

Spirited Away

The Flowing of Passion

Chapter 3

The Rain of Truth

The soft touch of cotton cuddled Chihiro's soft ivory skin. She sighed heavily as she let the ease of her pillow swallow her tears. A silent knock was heard on her door.

"Chihiro? You in there?" Her door opened, and her mother walked in. She looked surprised when she saw her daughter faced on the other side, and sprawled on her bed. She slumped onto Chihiro's bed, turning her around. Seeing Chihiro's tear-soaked pillow, she asked, "What?"

Chihiro lay silent, afraid of what she might say. Could she tell her mom what she was really thinking? Could she reveal that she was in love with the spirit of the river? Of course not…she'd be sent to some insane asylum and she wouldn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

Huge tears streamed down her pale face, wetting her once dried cheeks. Her mother gazed into her daughter's eyes, her face itself full of bewilderment. 

"M-mom…" Chihiro started turning away from her mother, "The guy I love…is gonna die." She bit her lip, and muttered the rest. "I haven't told him I love him yet mom…and I'm afraid of what may happen if I tell him. But I don't want him to go without knowing."

"You mean die as in he's sick, or die as in--"

"Die as in die." Chihiro interrupted, careful not to go on. "Oh, I am so confused! I don't know what I should do, and if I should do it. And I should, I don't even know how I'd say it!" she sunk her face into the pillow, lamenting

For what seemed like hours, a uneasy silence passed between them. They both stayed quiet, each with their own thoughts. At last, she mom stood up to leave.

"Go for it," she answered, "There's nothing worse to do, than to do nothing at all." With that, she left the room.

As much as she wanted another way out, she knew her mother was right. She had to tell Haku the way she felt..and soon.

The next few nights she stayed up thinking about Haku until the fifth night when she could wait no longer. She rolled out of bed as she slipped into a pair of dark boot cut jeans and a crimson top that hugged her body tightly. Noticing that it was about three in the morning, she started to hurry. She quickly brushed her hair, and just before she left, she grabbed the purple elastic and hung it on her wrist.

The summer night was colder than she expected, and while she walked, she regretted not bringing a jacket..she didn't even know how long she would stay out there. Would it take long?

The crisp light of the moon shone on the rocky path to the river. It shone into the crevices of the grass, as it revealed the beauty of nature. As Chihiro got closer, she saw that the light also had uncovered the deserted tractors and equipment that was used for the construction of the soon-to-be mall. With a grim frown, she ignored it and walked on. 

She looked around, approaching the river more. She found a comfortable spot, and stopped and sunk to her knees. Tenseness crawled over her like a disease, spreading like sickness. She took a deep breath as she began to speak.

"H-Haku.." she stammered, her voice quivering. Without waiting for an answer, she began again. "Please listen to me…I-I don't have much time." She paused for a moment, not sure what she was waiting for. "If you didn't know..Haku, they are building a mall over this area…and," she hesitated, hearing her own voice break. "they are building it over you." Her eyes suddenly got misty, and tears lingered around her eyes. Like rain, they poured down onto her rosy cheeks, cold from the night air. "I came here tonight, to say goodbye. I don't know how long it is going to take, but I didn't want to leave you without getting a chance to say goodbye. And I didn't want to leave you..without coming clean." Brushing away her tears with the back of her hand, she cleared her throat. "Haku, I have a confession to make. I don't know how to say this but..ever since I met you in that world…I loved you. Whether it was friendly love or not, I can't say I still feel the exact same way. Through these years, my love has grown for you, and no matter what I do, I cannot think about anyone else I love as much as you. You have been there..always. Even when you don't talk, even when it's just a rustle in the water, I know you are there for me. I just…I didn't want let you go without you letting know my true feelings. And the truth is, I love you more than anything in the world, and if it were humanly possible, I'd want to be with you forever. Oooh, I hope you can hear this.." 

Her tears swarmed out of her eyes, dripping into the river, faster than ever before. Her hands grasped onto grass as she let out a cry. She sobbed, her body arched over the river, like the little child she once was. 

The morning light peeked out as the hour of 5 came to pass. The river was silent, it hadn't moved or said anything while Chihiro talked. Once Chihiro heard the faint sounds of the morning, she knew it was time to wrap it up. Taking the purple elastic off her wrist, she flung it into the lucid waters.

"I don't know how this will even help you," she muttered, looking at it as it sank into the depths. "But maybe it will. Thanks Haku, for listening. No matter what the outcome, I wish you the very best. Good luck." She stood up, brushing the strands of grass off her mud-stained jeans. She walked home sulkily, but happy in a way, since she had let it all go. _At least now_, she thought, _my feelings aren't in secret_. At least now…he knows. Hopefully, it is for the best. 

Days passed, and Chihiro survived on not visiting the Haku river every morning. Days turned into months…months of hard labor for the establishment of the Heartfelt Market Mall. And as the days passed, Chihiro tried to keep on mind on task. She took on extra curricular activities after school, and spent more time with family and friends on the weekends. 

Still…on the cold lonely nights her mind would wander back to the days of when she was with Haku. When she could tell him all her secrets, and never expect him to laugh at her. On the mornings where she could let herself free and say whatever she felt, knowing he was there. She missed those. 

The crisp days of school eventually ended, and Chihiro had a full summer ahead of her. But it didn't seem anything was right anymore. She missed Haku even more when she lingered around the house, no where and no place to go. She stayed crouched up in her lonesome room, and thought meaningless thoughts. Her depression struck everyone when she stayed silent, and even with medication and therapy, nothing could change the circumstances she put herself in. 

*****************

The crickets sang in the night as Chihiro lay in bed. Another sleepless night. The pounding of the raindrops fell hard, and Chihiro could feel the wetness as it dripped from the ceiling. She stared at her ceiling, counting the drips as they fell one by one. One…two…three…. 

Suddenly Chihiro heard the faint sounds of movement. She sat up from her bed, looking around. She could hear creaks….from the hallway.

Oh my god..she thought, who could that be? She felt her heart pound faster and faster as she let her feet thud on the cold wooden floor. Slowly, she walked towards the door leading out of the room. She placed her hand on the knob of her door, her entire body shaking in fear. With a quick swing, she flung open the door and looked down the hallway.

Chihiro gasped as she saw what was before her. She stared at the figure as she whispered the words silently,

"It's you..…"

There, in front of her very own eyes, was Haku.

OKAY!! Now…that was pretty corny, but neh, it's the best I could think of. Give me some reviews on what you think. Chapter 4 will be the sum up chappie, and probably it'll be fairly short. Okay, hope you liked it.


	4. Mourning of the Sun

Spirited Away

The Flowing of Passion

Chapter 4

Mourning of the Sun

"I don't believe it.." she gasped fearfully. She rubbed her eyes, making sure she wasn't imagining, but there he was, in human form, gazing into her baby blue eyes. This is a dream, Chihiro thought. I have to wake up. I'll be late for school. But she was still there, and so was Haku.

"Good Evening Chihiro." his voice was rolled out smoothly, like black velvet being rolled out onto fresh snow. "I just had to see you…"

Chihiro jumped fearfully as she heard Haku speak. She felt her head spin at the last of his words. 

"What's going on…" she heard her own whisper trail off as she felt herself fall into her world of darkness.

****************

Chihiro moaned softly, trying to get herself together. It's time for school, and she'd be late at this rate. 

"Chihiro?"

Chihiro flashed open her eyes, to see Haku staring right back at her. 

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she gasped backing away from his arms that had caught her when she had fallen. He was still there she thought. Her thoughts scrambled everywhere, giving her a slight headache.

"Hi to you too," he mumbled jokily. "Just don't faint on me again alright?"

Chihiro allowed herself to grin as she spoke "Right…um..let's sit down."

She walked into her room planting herself on her bed. Haku followed quietly and sat down. 

"W-why…how did you get here?" Chihiro stammered, in spite of her happiness, she wondered why the hell he was at her house.

"Chihiro..I understand why you're so…shocked. But you gotta believe okay? It's me, Haku. " Chihiro looked into his eyes…it was him alright.

"Why.."

"I wanted to see you…I wanted to thank you before I left."

"Left?" Chihiro was in a state of confusion, but she tried to stay focused as hard as it was. 

"Yeah, the people building over my ..home. I had to leave. But I couldn't without saying goodbye."

"What is this about Haku?" she asked scooting closer to him. 

"Us…actually," he replied. "I didn't want to leave you without saying goodbye…and.."

Chihiro could feel the palms of her hands fill up with sweat as she heard what Haku had just said. Her nervousness caught up to her, her mouth dry, her throat lost all its power, she couldn't say a thing. 

"Chihiro?" He reached towards her, stepping closer. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know.." 

She moved back, turning away from Haku. Thoughts raced through her mind as she collected herself. She had always wanted this to happen, Haku to come one day, and take her away from the pain and the misery. But the floods of questions poured in, making Chihiro wonder more and more. 

"Chihiro, the sun's up in a couple of hours," he said in a whisper. "That means I have to go soon." Chihiro turned around to face him.

Time froze as Chihiro and Haku watched each other intently. Haku looked just as Chihiro last saw him. His jet black hair was neatly combed, he looked perfect. He wore a deep sea green kimono that dragged to his bare feet. 

"I have to go soon you know..I'm sorry. But the reason I'm here is that.." he stopped as he fumbled around digging deep into his pockets. At last he pulled out a sparkling purple elastic, holding it out just as the sun poured a little more light into Chihiro's room. "Thanks Chihiro..you were always there. And where I'm going I don't think I'll need any luck. I heard what you said that day." he paused, drawing in a deep breath, "That's what makes it harder for me to leave. I love you Chihiro." 

Chihiro gasped as she replayed what he had just said in her head for what seemed like one thousand times. She felt as if she was back into a world of fantasy and spirits, nothing what it seemed. But deep down she knew she believed. 

He lifted his supple hand and stroked her soft ivory cheek. 

"I've always loved you Chihiro…and I will always love you." He lent in as he brushed he lips against hers, gently kissing her lips. 

Still in the state of confusion, Chihiro turned away. She closed her eyes, feeling her heart race. She drew a deep breath, one after another, to calm herself down. 

"Haku..I love you too…" her voice trailed off as she opened her eyes slowly. 

Her eyes grew wider as she blinked a couple times. She breathed heavily as sweat rolled down her forehead. 

"I can't believe it.." she whispered in state of panic. Tears outlined her cheeks once she noticed the bright sun shining on her skin. 

Haku was gone. Was she dreaming? She reassured herself as she looked at where he once was. Nothing was there…but a purple elastic.

Omg…that took forever, ne? sorry, I've been so busy, and I kinda got confused on my plot. And plus fan iction.net didn't work forever….But it's all good n' gravy. Hope you enjoyed it, and tell me if it doesn't make sense cuz I wrote this very randomly and it probably sucks. ;-; oh well…REVIEW!! Thanx. 


	5. The Beginning of Nothing

Spirited Away

The Flowing of Passion

Chapter 5

The beginning of nothing

Chihiro sat on the edge of her bed, afraid to move. Hot tears poured from her eyes as she tried to put together everything that had happened. But her mind could not focus about anything but the fact that Haku was gone, and she never got the chance to say goodbye. 

She let out an sob, full of anger and denial. She had hated everything that had to happen. She hated the stupid mall that had to open, she hated Haku for being a spirit, and most of all, she hated herself for not understanding…not letting him know her real feelings.

She could still sense his presence around her. His scent lingered around where he had last been seen. It was faint..but it was all she had left. 

"Haku?" she asked quietly, "Are..are you there?" 

But the only answer was the cheerful sounds of the morning. She sighed, knowing that it was over. She remembered Haku mentioning the morning, and how he had to leave before then. She remembered how he said that he was going to another place. But where?

Chihiro grasped the purple elastic, slipping it onto her wrist. "Oh Haku," she cried softly, "I'm so sorry. I love you so much Haku…I really do.." Chihiro squeezed her eyes shut, wishing that she hadn't turned away. Now it was too late, and there was nothing in the world that would change that.

***********

A Few Weeks Later…

Chihiro's mother handed her daughter a glass of water along with a small plastic cup. She sympathetically stared at her daughter, watching her place a small pill on the tip of her tongue.

"That's my girl," she said as Chihiro swallowed the last pill. "Now have a great day at school," She hugged her daughter tightly and watched her leave. She heaved a sigh as she glanced upon the little plastic cup laying on the table. She still was not sure what had happened that day. The day where she saw her daughter crumble into nothing.

It was morning, and she had woken up to the sobs of Chihiro. She hadn't gotten anywhere asking what had happened. And nothing seemed to get a word out of her. She stayed silent…for days. After a week, her husband couldn't take much of his daughter's attitude anymore. They saw a psychiatrist, where he had labeled her as depressed. He prescribed medication…and when nothing happened, he increased her dosage.

Chihiro's mom sighed again, wondering what went so wrong. What made it so that her daughter had to take 500 milligrams of Zoloft a day? Once again, her questions were left unanswered.

**************

Chihiro dragged her feet towards the road towards the school. She was tempted to skip again, but she couldn't let her parents down again. They actually cared about her, so she had to try. As she walked, painful memories came flooding back when she saw the way towards the river. The building of Heartland Mall was extremely slow. But it was definitely coming along. She wondered if the entire river was gone. Her feet quickly turned to her left as she made her way towards the construction site. As she passed the sign indicating the construction site, she looked around.

Behind all the machines and tools, she could see the once clear water that was a river. But it was muddy, and partially gone. She dropped her backpack on the ground as she swiftly went to the side of the remaining river. 

Chihiro felt her heart break at the image of what she saw. The muddy pool of water was motionless, lifeless, dead. She placed her hand into the water, feeling it's cool essence. But it was missing the most important thing of all. It's spirit.

"Miss, what the hell are you doing here?" A man dressed in a yellow uniform with a hardhat walked over. He took a hard stare at her before recognizing her. "You are the same girl I had to tell to back off a few weeks ago," he snickered, "What's wrong with you?"

"Don't worry, I'm leaving," she replied, walking away. 

"Why do you keep coming here anyway?" he curiously asked. 

"Leave me alone." she stated, slugging her backpack around her shoulders. "I just wanted to see what was left before you destroy the whole thing for your damn mall."

"I'm sorry if you're one of those annoying protestors against this." He said looking out at the construction site. "But..take one last look, it seems that if we're on schedule, the river will be gone by tomorrow afternoon." He replied, proud of the progress.

Chihiro nodded gently and walked away. It was finally going to happen. As much as she denied it, she knew deep down someday it would happen. It didn't matter, she thought bitterly. Haku was gone…he was dead. She never had figured out what happened to him completely. But all she had to know..was he was gone forever. 

***********

The night was fresh, as the trees swayed back and forth, and air stayed crisp as always. Chihiro stared outside her window, motionless. How she longed to go to the Kohaku river and sink her feet into its peaceful waters. Even though she knew that it was half dead, she still wanted to feel it's remains before it left. But her heart held her back, afraid of the pain it could cause.

The clock had struck 12am, and Chihiro woke up suddenly. She rose up from her covers, flinging them to her side. She heard her own fear around her…and she stayed quiet. This is ridiculous, Chihiro thought angrily, arising from her bed and heading into her bathroom. She turned on the faucet, letting the cold water run. With her hands, she cupped the water and flung it over her face several times. As she reached for her towel, she glanced up at the mirror. In horror, she saw another figure behind her. She let out a scream as she turned around. 

XD XD I realize how I haven't written in FOREVER. But anyways, tell me if something doesn't make sense, because I didn't really look back to any of the previous chapters. This chapter took a pretty short amount of time to write amazingly, and I don't know if everything fits or not. Oh well, I think it's final to say that there will be one more chapter after this one for the end. Review!! Thanx, Jess.

  



	6. Join Me?

Author's Note: I do own any of the Spirited Away characters, though owning Haku would be pretty nice.... . Okay, well anyways, on with the fanfic ^- ^!! Spirited Away The Flowing of Passion Chapter 6 Join Me  
Thoughts raced through Chihiro's mind as she stared at the figure in front of her. Her throat hurt from screaming, and her body ached for rest. She could not recognize what it was that stood only a few feet away. All she noticed was a black figure behind the shadow of the bathroom door. Was it the spirit of death? She chuckled to herself in this moment of panic at her own remark but her fears took over again. As her heart pounded hastily, Chihiro managed to speak.  
"W-who are you.." she whispered hoarsely. She trembled as silence answered her. She dared not to speak again.  
But the shadow moved slightly as she spoke. Inch by inch, it moved in the light. As Chihiro observed this, she realized it was no shadow at all.  
"Haku.." She whimpered as she couldn't believe her eyes. "I-thought you died.."  
Haku was dressed in the same blue kimono, like the first time she had met him. His black hair swayed back and forth, glimmering in the light. His eyes stared straight at Chihiro, and he held a soft smile.  
But he did not say a word. He stared at her, holding the same smile.  
As Chihiro inched closer, she realized something was wrong.  
Haku was transparent. She could see him clearly, but she could see right through him.  
"Haku.." she said again, her voice dropping. "Oh..I'm imagining this.." she whispered, tears swelling her eyes. She glanced up again ,shaking her head. "This is so typical..I'm going to go crazy now aren't I"  
Haku grinned wider, and moved towards Chihiro. Slightly, he shook his head. Chihiro's eyes widened as she saw him move closer. Haku lifted his hand, and gently brushed her cheek.  
Chihiro stared in disbelief as she started to believe that it was really him. It was Haku. Chihiro got anxious again, wondering about everything that had happened. This was her chance she thought happily. This was her chance to let her feelings be known.  
"Haku!" she said, holding herself from hugging him. "There is so much I need to let you know. I was so afraid Haku..so afraid that I'd never see you again." Only silence answered her cries, but Haku was there. Deep inside she knew that he was listening, that this was not just a game her mind was playing. She did not care that he did not respond. All that mattered was that she let Haku know the truth.  
"I'm so glad you're here." she said wiping away the tears from her cheeks. "First..I want to say I'm sorry. Then..I want to say thanks for coming back. Then.." she paused quickly, giggling at her anxiousness. "Haku, the reason why I wanted to see you so badly was because I hadn't gotten the chance to say goodbye.. but..I still don't want to say it. Haku, I love you..so much. And knowing that you feel the same..I don't want to let you go. I wish there was something I could do, but..I just don't know.I don't want you to die.."  
Haku's eyes softened as tears trickled down his pale white cheek. He looked away for a second, but quickly directed his eyes back at his love.his rosy lips parted..and mouthed the word.."chihiro." He smiled again, and turned towards the door.  
Chihiro blinked surprisingly at Haku's move. Then she knew what he was doing. "Don't leave!" She cried lounging at the door to close it. But just as she did, Haku went right threw to the other side. "No!! Don't!" she screamed, opening the door frantically. "Don't leave Haku.. Please!" she sobbed watching him float out of her room. "I love you Haku!!"  
He still stared at her, moving backwards towards the exit of her house. He watched her follow her, he heard her cry, he felt her pain. But he left the house.  
Chihiro paced up with Haku, watching his face turn serious, and the tears being swallowed by his kimono. As he moved faster, so did she. He turned away now, speeding away. But she kept up without him knowing. She knew that that was all she needed to say to him. That her guilt would no longer be there if she turned back. But she didn't want him to go. Not just yet. Not ever.  
Haku passed by the school. He went through bushes, trees, houses, and she still followed. But as he neared the construction site, he slowed down.  
Chihiro ran after her him, her lungs hurt from running. She dragged her legs along. Just then she saw Haku at the river. With slight hesitation, Haku looked up..and disappeared.  
"No!!! HAKU!!!" Chihiro ran towards Haku, but he was no longer there. She kept running as she lunged into the river.  
*******  
It was mid-morning when Chihiro's parents found that Chihiro was not in her room. After filing a missing person's report 72 hours later, a search party searched for her, but no one knew where she was.  
As Heartfelt Mall prevailed, the river was eventually completely destroyed, and as they drained the rest of the river, construction workers found to their horror a body. Later, it was identified by her parents as Chihiro.  
When her parents saw her body, they could not bear the pain from their loss. Her body was pale green with decay, and her clothes worn loosely on her slim figure. But when they looked at her face, they couldn't help but wonder what really happened. Despite the pain she must of gone through, her lips detained a slight grin. *** Well, there you have it. My plot changed a bit from the beginning, so I hope it all fits together nicely. Lol. I'm thinking of maybe writing an epilougue, but not sure yet. I wasn't sure what to name it, so I named it after one of my favorite songs, Join Me in Death by H.I.M ( Kinda fits. So anyways, review and stuff. Thanks ( 


End file.
